Zim and Nny's Halloween
by Daniel-Gleebits
Summary: A Halloween story that i intended to put up on Halloween, but with all the school and distraction, I got a tad late, sorry all


Zim and Nny's Halloween

Johnny was sitting upstairs on the sofa with GIR and Rhubarb watching TV, he didn't seem all too interested in the documentary on the ancient society of waffle makers, but seemed to be very interested on a particular advertisement that came on after the section explaining executives of the culture being 50 potato. He stood up and had a large crooked, yet gleeful expression, the one time of the year that Johnny ever looked forward to.

Zim was working down in his lab on the Maimbot, having shrunk it down into its compact mode to fit it down there, when a very loud and annoying tune sped across the room and into Zim's head.

"Sir, Halloween is fast approaching" the computer said out loud in an alerted tone. Zim stopped what he was doing and swung around, true fear in his magenta eyes, his green skin turning an unusual shade of lime green rather than its usual light leaf green.

"Computer, this cannot be true, how? When? You lie! YOU LIEEEEEEEEE!" Zim shouted out in shock. The computer groaned and lowered a calendar in front of him.

"That proves nothing" Zim looked the other way with a disbelieving expression. The computer lowered a screen with an image of the next door neighbor carving a pumpkin.

"That still proves nothing, you still lie to your master" Zim gestured the computer away with his hand. The computer lowered a huge screen that literally split the room in two of the city putting up decorations.

"…well, perhaps… err" Zim began to sweat a little. The monitor phased off and then switched to a group of kids in rather bad costumes, covered in various make-ups and goos, some dressed as skeletons with green slime, others TV screens, a werewolf, a fairy princess, a pumpkin with a kicked in side, and a small green dog.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Uhaa AHHHHHHHHH!!!... Ahem… AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Master, would you…"

"AHHHHHHHHH, UH UH AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Master, would you just activate the house defenses?" Zim stopped his terrorized shrieking and screaming and stood with his expression saying 'oh ya'. Flipping a nearby switch, he ran over to the elevator and ordered GIR to protect the house through his PAK's communicator.

Arriving upstairs, Nny was sitting in awe at the Halloween advertisement, and then turned to Zim.

"Zim! It's Halloween! I'm going to go and kill a cheerleader!" Johnny got up to rush out the door… which had by this time gotten pieces of splintery crooked wood nailed over it along with the windows.

"Nny! You can't leave! The candy zombies will rend you for you blood! Oh the delicious guts!" Johnny looked at him in confusion.

"Computer! Are the defenses up?!" Zim asked in terror, spinning his head from side to side in a paranoid state. His question was answered when he heard the firing of laser cannons upon the children outside as GIR and Rhubarb rocketed from the kitchen and through two of the planked windows. The outside flashed with green light as the children began to break through the planks and the door.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Zim cried as he hid behind the sofa. Nny walked out the door

"I'll be back in a minute" he said as Zim watched helplessly.

"Hi Zim!" Johnny yelled to him when he came back in, the green flashes had stopped and the children had apparently left and moved on to the next street. Zim looked out from the sofa to see Johnny, silhouetted against the doorway had a bag in his hand, pumpkin shaped and brimming with sweets. Nny walked in and sat on the floor.

"Want any?" he looked over to Zim. Zim looked back at the large bag of candy, literarily bulging with all kinds of candy. Crawling out from the shadow of the sofa, he picked one up, a long thin chew of some kind. He licked it with his long worm like tongue and ate it, going as far as to dig into the rest of the bag.

"Mmm, mmm snack!" he said happily as he began to eat away at the candies, sweets and chocolate. "Where did you get all this from, and where did the candy zombies go?"

Nny looked at him wide eyed for a split second then smiled and said

"Oh they moved on, I got this from the surrounding houses, they seemed only pleased to give me it" he explained

"I don't remember that shirt you have on didn't the other have sign on the front or something?" Zim asked still into the snacks more than how Nny had acquired them.

"Oh yes, this is my spare shirt, I got a stain on my other while I was out" he explained with a somewhat sinister tone to his voice.

"Oh ok, got any more snacks?" Zim asked having almost finished the bag he had now. Nny got up and started out, dropping something out of his back pocket.

"I'm sure I could get some more" Zim finished the bag as he did. When he had actually left, he walked over to the thing that fell out of his pocket. It seemed to be a red dry handkerchief of some sort, with some white patches on.

Nny walked out the door, stepping in a puddle and walked off down the street, leaving a trail of red footprints as he walked among the dead children.

"What a great Halloween" he said joyfully to himself

"What a great F#ing Halloween"


End file.
